The Guardian
For his possible infected state, see Crawler Tubbie '' ST-I & II = The Guardian (also known as White Tubbie ) is the main protagonist of the Slendytubbies franchise. Appearance He's a teletubbie with a white fur and he wears a top hat, which resembles Dipsy's one. He is equipped with a flashlight. In the sequel, he improved his flashlight, adding a night vision camera, and his skin texture is fixed. In-Game He is the only playable character in the game and he must seek the custards around Teletubby Land. He then returned in Slendytubbies II, but his adventures are longer and harder. Trivia * He is one of the two most recurring characters in the Slendytubbies series, the other being Tinky Winky. * It seems that the he is wearing Dipsy's hat. ** This is quite possible, as Dipsy said he lost his hat in Slendytubbies III, so it is possible that the Guardian found his hat and decided to keep it. * Some people believe that his name is "Walten" but proven by the creator, it's not true. * When you beat Campaign on any ending, You unlocked a antenna for Multiplayer. |-| ST-2D = The Guardian is back in Slendytubbies 2D, always as the protagonist. Appearance Just like the previous games, he is a white teletubbie who wears a cow-skinned top hat, and equipped with a flashlight, but no camera. In the title screen, it's possible to customize him with various colours and items, such has masks and other hats. In-Game He can walk, run and turn his flashlight. He must collect all of the custards while being sure to stay away from the enemies, if any of the latters touches him, he dies. Trivia * By the game and the files, it's confirmed that he has no antenna. ** Yeti Tubbie, Blue Tubbies and the New Borns also lacks an antenna. * He is the only character to have an animation for walking and running. * When dead, he is able to turn his flashlight. This is most likely a mistake. |-| ST-III = The Guardian reappears in Slendytubbies III as the main character. Appearance He has the same appearance from the previous games. However, his face is different in many ways. If he joins Noo Noo, one way or another, he will become an infected: *If he accepts to eat the custard, he gets bloody, empty eyes. *If he denies to eat the custard, he loses his legs and he also gets bloody, empty eyes and red, bloody pupils. (Crawler Tubbie) Campaign ''Chapter 0'' At the beginning of Chapter 0 - It was good, The Guardian is not the playable character. He is doing his usual job, which is to watch the four teletubbies, until things gone wrong. ''Chapter 1'' After the incident, he tries to contact the Satellite Station for help, without success. He then realizes that he has to go to the Satellite Station. Before, he decides to take his night-vision camera. However, the Storage Room is locked and has to opened from the door controls in the Control Room. After he has taken his camera, he has to go outside but he will meet the New Borns. Once outside, he locates five custards and collects them, but when he tries to collect the last one, he finds Tinky Winky standing in front of it. Tinky Winky thens has contact with the custard and turns into a huge and muscular beast. A chase sequence then occurs and the player will have the choice to go inside the Cave or at the Mountains. After reaching one of the two locations, he'll have to reach the Outskirts. ''Chapter 2'' ''Teletubby Cave'' To reach the Outskirts, The Guardian will have to travel through a labyrinthine cave. The path will not be easy because of many dead-ends, pits and mostly a wandering threat; Claw Tubbie. After two chases sequences, Guardian escape the threat and reaches the exit. ''Teletubby Mountains'' To reach the Outskirts, The Guardian will have to pass a locked gate. However, he is knocked out by a big creature and wakes up in a warm place with bloody remains. He then meets a droid known as Unit 437 that will informs him about a creature known as The Master, the one who knocked him. After being chased by The Master, who noticed his leak, The Guardian found out the gate and open it with a pipe. He then recovers his night-vision camera, slighty broken, that he lost after had being knocked out. ''Teletubby Outskirts'' Once in the Outskirts, he locates eight custards in the area, but notices Laa-Laa's presence. Her state will depend of the player's choice during Chapter 0: * If she's normal, he'll talk with her and then'll have to collect the custards with her. He then has the choice to kill her or leave her. She'll become infected if the player decide to leave her. * If she's infected, he'll have to collect the custards while avoiding to approach her. After the collect, he causes Laa-Laa to knock some pillars that fall on her, and will have the choice to kill her or leave her. ''Chapter 3'' Once in the Satellite Station, he finds nothing but corpses of teletubbies, except the only survivor, named Ron, who informes him about a Headless green monster with a chainsaw who entered the building and killed everyone. The latter will then be killed by the aforementioned monster. The Guardian then find the access card from one of the dead engineer and accesses the Teletubby Secret Center, where he will be chased by the monster, Dipsy Chainsaw, before jumping over a laser that will kill the monster. The Guardian then takes the chainsaw if needed later. He then meets Noo Noo in a big room, where the latter reveals that he is the one behind the infection. No matter what the player chooses, Noo Noo sends The Announcer to fight White Tubbie. Final After the battle, Guardian contacts the military and catches up to Noo Noo at the entrance of the building. - If Guardian denies to join Noo Noo, he will have to fight against Po. Two fates are possible after this choice: * He'll canonly die if he loses against the final phase of Po * He'll survives if he defeats her, and'll destroy Noo Noo - If Guardian accepts to follow Noo Noo, he will have to go at the Custard Facility. Two fates are possible after this choice: * He'll become an infected if he accepts to consume the custard * He'll become The Crawler if he denies to consume the custard Multiplayer He is the playable character and his role is variable, depending on the game mode. In the title screen, it's possible to customize him with various colours, items and even antennas. Trivia * Depending on the player's choices, he can die, survive or become an infected. * He is confirmed to be Crawler Tubbie by the "Regretful Ending". * He is one of the four characters who can have multiple mutations, the others being Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Po. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies 2D Sprites White Tubby Sprite.png|Front. White Tubby Sprite 2.png|Side face. White Tubby Sprite 4.png|Back. White Tubby Sprite 3.png|Side face. Slendytubbies III'' Slendytubbies III bad ending.png|In the bad ending Slendytubbies III evil ending.png|In the evil ending Crawler_Tubbie_III.png|In the regretful ending (Crawler Tubbie) Screen Shot 2017-10-24 at 2.34.10 PM.png|White Tubbie with Noo Noo, and Po ZeoWorks Smiley Happy.png|Happy Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Characters Category:Teletubbies Category:Males Category:Victims